This specification relates to creating various forms of content on social media websites and publishing that some content either on the same social media website, other social or general media websites, or on television distribution platforms.
Network technologies enable various types of remote human interaction. For example, people may use text messaging or audio or video content for remote chatting, reporting, conferencing, etc. In some instances, such communication may have a central host, such as a virtual chat room, a reality show, etc. Participants may use phone calls, email, SMS messages, or online audio or video chat to provide input or feedback to the central host. Participants may also communicate through social networking sites. In some cases, communications may relate to television programs that the participants may view, for example, on a conventional television. Such television programs may have their own social networking webpages that provide information about the program, provide additional content related to the program, and/or that facilitate feedback and communications among viewers.
Viewers typically view professionally produced television programs (“programs”) and motion pictures (“movies”) using traditional television services. Programs, such as various types of game shows, are typically distributed to traditional television service providers by so-called “television networks,” who possess the legal rights necessary to distribute the programs, and who are sometimes also involved in producing the programming. Those who provide transmission services for television, and provide television service to viewers, may include “carriers” or Multi-Service Operators (“MSO”), direct-broadcast satellite (DBS) providers, and/or telecommunication (“Telco”) providers.
Television transmission or distribution systems used by traditional carriers of television programming include terrestrial broadcast stations, satellite television, and cable television systems, as well as telecom delivery network services such as VDSL and FiOS offered over broadcast telecommunication or data networks, whose operators provide television services similar to what are offered by cable and satellite television service providers. Standards have also been formulated, or are in the process of being formulated, for using Internet protocols and the public Internet to distribute television programming using “live” IP-multicast or IP unicast streams that can be received by anyone with any type of broadband data connection to the Internet.